One Direction
by vivvy1D
Summary: A girl named Eva travels from Australia to London where she meets a lovely group of five boys, soon she finds herself falling for both Louis and Harry. Will their romance destroy a friendship? Who will she end up with?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

I closed my eyes as the aeroplane began to land, trying not to clutch the armrest of my seat too tightly. I hated aeroplanes, I always had -the same way I hated rollercoaster and theme park rides. It was a terrible fear that I'd had ever since I could remember, while all the other kids were running around the amusement parks going on ride after ride I was stuck with the adults eating fairy floss and corn on a cob- We'd had quite a bit of turbulence throughout the flight which didn't help either; I tried to relax myself and continued to write into the diary that was sitting neatly in my lap.

"It's okay Eva, just breathe, its fine, you've almost landed." I thought to myself reassuringly.

"And welcome ladies and gentleman to London, local time 6:18AM. The temperature is currently 14 degrees, hopefully warming up to a nice 22 later in the morning. We hope you've had a pleasant flight." A husky male voice announced over the P.A. system.

I looked to my left and out the window; here I was- in London! It had taken a few years of saving up and of course I worked hard at school to maintain good grades, but it was all worth it. I had finally graduated high school and was spending my deferral year in London!

An entire year in London before I had to go back home to Australia and begin University, I couldn't wait for the adventures to begin! I don't know why I chose London to be honest, but I guess it was a great place. I'd never been before so I couldn't wait to experience all the new things it had to offer, and spending time with Aunt Sophie would be fun too, I hadn't seen her since my 10th birthday seven years ago. From what I remembered we got along really well though, she was always so carefree and exciting to be around. I wonder how she'd been after all these years, I remembered the old perfume she used to wear, it had a faint floral smell with hints of peppermint.

I put down my pen and journal I'd been scribbling in for majority of my flight and threw both into my brown leather bag. I turned back to face the aisle on my right and was about to get my belongings from the overhead locker when I realised the man next to me was still asleep. I unbuckled my seat belt and slowly stood up; trying to make sure I wouldn't wake him. Quietly I attempted to tiptoe across him when the diary from my handbag began to fall out!

Before I knew it though a hand appeared underneath and caught it just before it landed on the man's face. I smiled and gave a sigh of relief, my head rising to thank my saviour.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Harry**_

It was a man, well not entirely, but he wasn't a boy either. He seemed to be about the same age as me –seventeen- and although we'd just been on a twenty-three hour flight direct from Australia his green emerald eyes and thick, brown curly hair didn't indicate that he was jetlagged or tired at all. Overall he was quite attractive: he was taller than me –I was about one hundred and seventy-five centimetres, so I assumed he was roughly a hundred and eighty- and he had the cutest dimples I had ever seen. His brown hair was in thick locks that covered his entire head and leant slightly to one side.

"Thank you so so much." I whispered quietly, flustered with embarrassment.

"No problem. Uhm…."

I didn't really want to tell him my name, sure he was extremely good looking but I really just wanted to collect my things and check into my hotel. Hopefully I could get a few hours sleep and start to wear off this jetlag.

"Jessica. Hi, my name's Jessica." I answered, giving him my cousin's name as I walked past the sleeping man into the aisle.

"Oh really? Is that why the diary I'm holding says 'Eva' on it? Unless, you stole it, which I doubt because you seem like a perfectly lovely girl, besides the fact that you just lied about your name to me" he laughed, winking cheekily at me.

I could feel my cheeks turning red, -this was another awful habit, besides being terrified to my core of rollercoasters and other rides, I also had the great gift of blushing crazily whenever I got even slightly embarrassed- how awful was I! All he'd done was try and help me and here I was straight up lying to his face! I instantly regretted lying about my name and attempted to make amends.

"I'm sorry. Yeah, my name's Eva Johnson. Hi, I'm sorry for uhm… yea. I'm sorry. It's just been a long day, or long flight shall I say?" I laughed faintly, hoping to hide my guilt.

"Anyways, I just really wanted to get off this plane and go find my hotel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie."

"No, it's cool. I totally understand. Me and the lads can't wait to check in as well and have a bit of a chill. It's been a busy week." He replied understandingly with a warm smile that instantly brought out his dimples. I looked behind him to find there were four other boys of similar age all sitting together smiling at us.

One had a darker skin tone then the others with black hair that stood up in a cute kind of quiff, the one on his right had curly brown hair as well, but not as curly as his friend I was talking to, on the left was an adorable blonde with piercing blue eyes and a childish smile. Lastly on the end was a boy with brown hair and the friendliest smile I'd ever seen. He hadn't even spoken to me yet, but from across the plane there he was, grinning at me with his perfect white teeth. He was quite handsome as well, they all were.

"Oh, you're here on holiday with friends?" I asked in awe, I wish I could've brought along Nicole -my best friend- and some of the other girls with me, but they were all staying home for majority of their deferral year, hopefully they'd come visit me soon. I turned away to face the overhead locker and unlocked it reaching towards the back for my jacket and scarf.

"I guess you could say that, we just got back from a bit of work so we're hoping to have some quiet time before God knows what we're doing in a couple weeks." He said vaguely.

"Here let me help you." He offered, as he brushed past me, retrieved my belongings and handed them to me.

"You boys work? Already? Doing what?" I questioned curiously as I took hold of my things.

"I hope I don't seem rude I'm just wondering is all, 'cause you boys don't seem to be much older than I am, and I've only just finished high school." I said putting on my cream cable knitted Ralph Lauren jumper and matching off-white scarf.

"No, it's fine. My answer was pretty open-ended, sorry about that. It's just a bit hard to explain." He replied, seeming lost for words.

"Well, I should probably get going then… Thanks for all your help um…?"

"Harry, Harry Styles." He answered pleasantly, sending another one of his perfect winks my way.

"At least let us help you get your luggage and things; it must be hard travelling alone." He offered, still smiling. His dimples were adorable, it was impossible to say no to him, and he was extremely good looking. Plus I didn't even know my way around the airport so it would be nice to have a bit of help.

"Sure, as long as your friends don't mind, I mean they don't even know me after all, you don't even know me either for that matter." I said laughing, I had started to warm up to him, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and his friends seemed to be trying to hear every word of our conversation, in a funny kind of way. Except for the brown haired boy on the end, he just seemed to keep looking at me and smiling. The way he looked at me sent my heart racing. I smiled back quickly before beginning to face the ground.

"Not yet anyways. But I'm hoping I will get to know you better, it'd be a shame if I didn't. And don't worry about them, it was their idea anyways for me to come over here and say hello, it was a dare, and I just happened to come at a really convenient time and save you from hitting that man with your diary, which as matter of fact here you are." He said handing me back my diary.

"Oh, a dare? Well thank you again, for helping me." I thanked him, a bit confused.

"Yeah, uhm….. Well…. Basically they dared me to start a conversation with the cutest girl on the plane…." he trailed off, his voice quietening towards the end. By now we were both staring at the floor.

I looked up, my eyes falling upon his adorable dimples, I didn't even know the man properly yet and already I was so taken and intrigued by him.

"Harry! What's going on? Niall wants to hit up Nandos, so hurry up!" the cute brunette called loudly, not even thinking about the still sleeping man next to me and Harry.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others." Harry said happily, taking my hand and walking across the plane.

His hands were warm and soft, yet he held me with a slight grip. Not harsh but sort of like a child that was holding onto his favourite blanket. My heart beated insanely loud, what was going on? I didn't even know anything but his name yet he still managed to make my heart race. I could feel myself falling for him already.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Meeting the Friends**_

"Boys, this is Eva, Johnson." Harry announced proudly, I smiled and waved towards them all.

"Hey, I'm Liam" said the curly brown haired boy.

"Hello there, I'm Niall." The cute blonde followed.

"My name's Zayn." The darker skinned one yawned; he still seemed to want some sleep. Even after the twenty-three hour flight. I giggled quietly and Harry looked down at me and smiled. It was a bit odd, but it didn't bother me at all, I just looked up and smiled back, butterflies in my stomach.

"And I am Louis!" the last one practically shouted, he took my hand from Harry and hugged me tightly. He was warm, and as he held me in his arms I got the biggest rush of butterflies. He seemed to have a great sense of humour; I knew we were going to get along great.

"Hahah, hi Louis. You seem awfully cheerful for someone who was just on a twenty-three hour flight! Also considering it's now six something in the morning" I laughed gleefully.

"He's always like this, I'd say you get used to it, but you never really do. You just grow to love it." Harry smiled lovingly, moving over towards Louis.

"Nawww Harry stop it, but guys I think we should get a move on. The luggage will be waiting for us now." Louis grinned widely taking my hand and leading me towards the exit sign behind us at the back of the plane. My heart skipped a beat, this felt like a dream. Maybe it was a dream, I imagined what it would be like if I woke up to find out that I had dreamt the whole thing, I almost shuddered as I realised how awful that would be.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Louis**_

"So what exactly is a lovely girl like you doing all alone in London?" Louis asked playfully, still holding my hand.

We reached the baggage collection section of the airport a lot faster than I thought we would. The boys knew exactly where they were going; Niall and Liam walked ahead leading the way, not getting lost or doubting their directions for a second. I guess they came to the airport a lot. Which also meant they got to travel a lot, I wonder where abouts they went…

"Well like Harry said, I'm on my deferral year. It's no big deal really, it just means that I've finished high school and I'm taking a year off before starting Uni." I replied informatively, proud of my explanation.

"So you've come to spend it in London? Holidaying?" Louis asked again, he didn't even seem to just try make conversation, it felt like he genuinely wanted to get to know me better, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered more wildly than before. Same as when Harry had taken my hand.

"Well yeah pretty much, I have family here, an Aunt named Sophie, but she's away at the moment so I'm staying at a hotel until she gets back. I really just wanted to take a year off and travel a bit, and I've never been to London before." I continued, it was so easy to talk to Louis. He was just easy to get along with, and was also extremely funny. I tried to imagine what would've happened if I hadn't agreed to let the boys help me and was just thankful that Harry had persuaded me otherwise.

I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw Harry wheeling about a trolley to carry the suitcases later. He was looking straight at me, our eyes caught for a moment, he winked at me and I felt myself blush before returning to face Louis.

"Oh, there's mine!" cried Niall, reaching for a plain black suitcase and wheeling it over to Harry's trolley.

"Hey Eva, watch this" Louis whispered into my ear mischievously, at first I was puzzled but as I watched I saw what he was up to.

"So…. how are you enjoying London?" Harry spoke, now standing beside me.

"Harry, I've only been here for about half an hour and I've spent the entire time in the airport."

"Oh right… Sorry, silly me. So what did Louis whisper to you before?" he asked, trying to seem cool but I could tell he was curious as to what exactly Louis had told me.

"You saw that? And here I was, thinking you were too busy trying not to crash into anyone with your trolley." I laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Hey! Gimme a break alright, I would much rather be talking to you but I'm wheeling around this stupid trolley for two reasons, one: none of the other boys are gonna do it and two: so later you won't have to wheel your suitcase, so truth is I'm actually doing this for you." Harry laughed back his voiced filled with as much banter as my own.

"Oh, lucky me" I replied, my voice full of banter. I'd never really flirted before but Harry had been such a flirt himself I figured he was just being friendly so I played along. But I had to admit, I was really enjoying all this attention from Harry, maybe he was only flirting to be friendly but even if he was, I was loving every second of it. Part of me hoped though that there was something more behind the secret looks and sly smiles.

"Well here's what Louis whispered to me." I said nodding toward Louis.

Harry turned his head in the direction I was looking and we both observed as Louis went to go retrieve a suitcase, it was navy blue and slightly larger than the one Niall had gotten earlier.

"Wait, that's not Louis' though… that's-"Harry trailed off, then began laughing.

"I know, I can't wait to see how he reacts." I chuckled, trying to contain my smile.

We stood and watched as Louis wheeled the suitcase behind a pot plant then walked back towards the other boys.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Realisation**_

"Oh, that's mine, excuse me for a sec Harry" I said, flashing him a smile and walking over towards the bright red suitcase going around on the machine.

"No, you stay here I'll get it." He said approaching the suitcase

"Eva is that yours?" Louis called out to me with a bright smile; I felt my stomach do a somersault, something about Louis just made me never want to leave his side. He was so easy going, the way he spoke to me, or even looked at me sometimes made me wish I could stop time and just stand there with him.

"It's all good, Harry's getting-"I called back, but before I could finish my sentence Louis was already walking towards the suitcase as well.

I couldn't hide the grin on my face even though I tried, Louis was such a sweetie! And he had been so friendly to me since we met, thinking about the way he grabbed me and held me in his arms before made me catch my breath, it was the same way I felt about Harry.

Uh-Oh. This could not be happening! Here I was, the girl from Australia who never got a double look from any of the boys back home, suddenly finding herself surrounded by five of the sweetest boys and falling for two of them! I looked up towards the ceiling in frustration as I realised what was going on.

"Is this it!" I heard two voices yell in my direction, I diverted my gaze from the ceiling towards the machine to see both Harry and Louis with a hand each on my bright red suitcase. The two boys laughed at each other, picked it up and carried it towards me.

"Lucky you, having the both of us here to help you out." Harry teased, half jokingly.

"Mhhm, I agree with Harry here, most girls would kill to be you right now, but then again- I wouldn't be doing this for many other girls." Louis teased as well, I felt myself blushing as the two boys carried the suitcase over to the trolley.

Boy oh boy was I getting myself into trouble.

"Guys… Um…. Guys! Where's mine!" I laughed, I didn't even have to look to know who was panicking, of course it was Zayn.

"Boys, where's my suitcase?" Zayn asked, running from one end of the luggage collector to the other.

"We should probably tell him shouldn't we?" I giggled, asking harry.

"Mmm, we probably should. But this is a lot funnier. Trust Louis to do something like this."

"Boys, just give him the suitcase, I'm hungry! I want some Nandos." Niall complained.

"Louis! Louis William Tomlinson! I swear to God! Give me my suitcase back!" Zayn screamed manically, looking for Louis.

I laughed and decided I'd be the one to spoil the fun. Slowly I approached the pot plant and retrieved Zayn's suitcase.

"Hey Zayn, I found it!" I cried enthusiastically.

"Where'd Louis hide it?" Zayn questioned menacingly.

"No, he didn't hide it. Why would you say such a thing! I just found it now on the baggage collector and thought I'd get it for you."

"Really… So I just happened to be waiting around forever and I somehow missed it then you magically happen to see it and get it for me?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." I said trying to contain my smile.

"Right, let's just pretend I believe you then. Alright boys, where to now?" Zayn laughed, wheeling his suitcase over towards the trolley.

"Thanks for not ratting me out babe." Louis whispered into my ear from behind me.

His arm brushing against my waist, my heart was thumping so loudly I thought he could hear it. What was with me! I barely knew these boys! But I had to admit, there was something about them that just made me want to never have to say goodbye. And I wasn't one to be cocky but from the way they were all behaving it seemed that they felt the same.

"No worries Louis." I whispered back, trying to control my breaths.

I started to walk away when an arm grabbed mine and spun me around. I found myself looking directly into Louis' eyes. Gosh they were beautiful, they were blue, but a different blue to Niall's. Niall's were cute and innocent, Louis' were deep, understanding, they made me feel like time had stopped and the way he was looking at met made me feel like I was the only person in the world that mattered.

"Hey Eva, I just wanted to say, I'm really glad I met you." He said grinning with his perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Me too Louis, trust me. You have no idea." I said feeling embarrassed.

"It's 'cause of my mad suitcase-collecting skills isn't it?" he winked and I couldn't help but laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: An Odd Encounter**_

After everyone had loaded their suitcase onto the trolley Harry started to wheel it towards the food section of the airport. None of us had eaten since dinner last night so we all decided to go get some very early breakfast at Nandos. As we got nearer though I noticed a massive mob of girls, most seemed to be in their early teens but there were a few about the same age as myself and the boys. They were all standing outside the Nandos; some were inside enjoying a meal, but they all seemed to be waiting for someone as I saw them all craning their necks as if they were trying to spot a specific person.

"Uh-oh." I heard Liam say, with a panicked tone.

"Boys, we should get going." He continued, I turned to look and noticed that and his face was now staring at the floor, as if he was trying to hide from someone.

"What's wrong? We only just got here." I asked confused.

"Well uh-"Liam started.

"Nothing. It's just a really long line, not worth it. We'll go eat somewhere else." Harry cut him off,

"Preferably somewhere outside the airport? Boys if you know what I mean." Niall said glancing towards each of the boys meaningfully.

"But Niall, you said you love Nandos, we have it home in Australia, I love it too. Don't you boys?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"Don't worry Eva, we'll just eat somewhere else. The line's not worth it." Louis said in a rush, reaching for my hand and pulling me in the other direction.

I started to worry, what was going on? Surely the line of customers wasn't what was concerning the boys? Why were there so many girls at the airport this early anyways? It was now only just 7:00AM, a bit early to be at the airport. Or to be anywhere for that matter…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: New Friends**_

The boys seemed really on edge and paranoid until we made it to the taxi queue outside the airport. Unfortunately it was too early in the morning and there were no taxis, it didn't seem like any would be arriving soon either. So we just stood there, waiting. None of the boys looked at any passerby's directly, and they spoke in hushed tones. I was just about to ask what was going on for what seemed the millionth time when Harry came over to me.

"Hey Eva, I'm so sorry about before. And I'm sorry about now, about what's happening." He apologised, placing an arm around my waist. His voice sounded really sad and tired, as though this had happened numerous times before.

Instantly I forgot about everything that was going on and even forgot to ask him about why everyone was acting so strange. All I could think about was his arm around my waist, about how good it felt. He was only a bit taller than me but from the corner of my eye I could see him looking down at me, I couldn't help but smile and I could see him smile too. Those dimples, I swear, they were perfect. Everything about him seemed perfect; I wanted to get to know him better, get to know all of the boys actually.

"Hey Harry, I know this might seem a bit forward but could I have your nu-"

"Eva, I was wondering, could I get your number?" he blurted out loudly. A massive grin spread across my face as I realised he hadn't noticed I was just about to ask the same thing.

"Me too!" I heard Liam shout in front of us.

"Oh yeah, pop your number in there Eva" Niall said handing me a black iPhone.

"Whoa boys calm down! Play it cool, she isn't gonna give you her number if you act all desperate." Louis joked.

"The key to getting numbers is pretending you don't care whether you get it or not." He joked.

"Oh really Louis?" I replied.

"Then I guess you won't be getting mine." I continued, teasing.

"I'm just kidding Eva! I really want your number, God I suck at playing hard to get." Louis frowned childishly.

"Aww Louis, of course you can have my number. Don't worry, I can't play hard to get either." I laughed back, I understood what he meant, about not being able to play 'hard to get'. I've always been the type to be completely up front about my feelings; I personally felt that way you're always on the same page, plus why hide your feelings for someone if you really like them?

"I just find it's easier if you're honest about your feelings, I mean, why hide how you're feeling? If you really like them, tell them." Louis said proudly.

"Oh my God! Me too! That's exactly how I feel! What's the point in trying to hide something that doesn't need to be hid!" I contributed with just as much enthusiasm. Surprised that Louis had the same opinion as myself.

Louis looked at me and smiled another one of his perfect grins.

"Just something else we have in common then I guess." Louis nodded appreciatively.

I could feel my knees turning to jelly, every time he looked at me my stomach went into knots.

"Anyways boys, get in line, I believe I was first to ask the lovely Eva here for her number, so Eva if you wouldn't mind." Harry interrupted cheekily, passing his phone into my free hand.

I quickly typed in my number and handed the phone back to him,

"And a photo to go with it please?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Why of course Mr. Styles." I giggled

Harry handed the phone to Liam then stood next to me and gave me a hug. Both his arms around my body, a massive smile spread across my face. I looked into the camera,

"1, 2, 3." Liam counted happily.

As the flash went off I felt Harry place his lips on my cheek and give me a quick peck, I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Oh no, I was going to have the biggest blush in that photo! But I didn't even care. A tingling sensation flowed through my entire body and my cheek was now numb from where his lips had just touched.

"Haha, sorry about that. Was kind of in the heat of the moment." Harry laughed awkwardly, obviously wondering whether he had crossed a line or not.

Wondering whether this was the perfect opportunity to show Harry I was keen as well, I acted on my instincts.

"No worries, let me return the favour." I replied playfully, placing a quick kiss of my own onto his check.

I raised my head slightly to look him straight in the eyes; he looked down at me and smiled.

"Thanks gorgeous, definitely the highlight of my day so far." He announced, once again sending my stomach into an array of back flips.

"Me next!" said Zayn smiling and handing me a blackberry.

After a few minutes I had all the boys' numbers in my phone and they each had a photo with me in theirs along with my number and Aunts' address. I couldn't believe my luck, only a few hours in London and already I had met the sweetest boys in the world. Back home I was lucky if I could even get a boy to smile at me, I wasn't exactly Barbie. I mean I wasn't a complete dog, but I wasn't drop dead gorgeous either.

I had brown straight hair, just covering my chest, matching brown eyes, and a healthy figure. I wasn't one to starve myself just to lose a few pounds but I also enjoyed the regularly run to the supermarket and back.

But still, here I was- in London of all places, surrounded by five extremely good looking boys, two of which I constantly found myself attracted to. They were my new friends and I couldn't wait to get to know them all better.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: A Change in Plans**_

"Well it was lovely meeting you all, thanks so much for all of your help! We'll definitely keep in contact, maybe you can give me a tour of London sometime?" I announced, sad I had to finally leave. But it was almost 8:00AM now and taxis were starting to arrive at the airport, hopefully I could get one and go find my hotel to check in.

"Definitely keeping in contact." Niall smiled sweetly.

"As matter of fact, why do you have to go now?" asked Liam, obviously sad I had to leave as well. We'd all really gotten along and I didn't want the fun to have to end either.

"Yeah, Eva! We've all got apartments here in London, come stay with us!" Harry elaborated

My mouth dropped as I tried to hide my excitement, it was such a sweet offer but surely I couldn't accept!

"But-"I started,

"No, seriously! There's plenty of space! Me and Lou share a place and we've got an extra room, if you're up for it you're totally welcome to come stay with us! Just until your Aunt gets back. Why bother going through all the fuss of a hotel when you can stay with friends?" Harry continued, cutting me off. It genuinely felt like he wanted to have me around for at least a little while longer.

The way Harry said 'friends' sent my heart racing again. He actually considered me a friend, even though we'd only known each other for a few hours, but then again, this wasn't your ordinary stranger encounter, we'd all really hit it off from the start and over the past few hours had gotten to know each other quite well. Truth be told: I'd found myself becoming really fond of the boys, especially Harry and Louis.

"I can't just come and stay with you!" I almost choked.

"Of course you can! Like Harry said, we've got an extra room. All of the boys do, so you can stay with any of us! We all live in the same building so it's not a big deal. Unless of course you don't want to?" Louis continued, looking me in the eyes.

My heart was racing, my head screaming a thousand thoughts at me. My legs were getting really tired and it would take me a while to find my hotel and check in, then to get my room sorted, unpack my luggage. I sighed as I realised just how long it might be before I could finally get some rest.

"I would love to but-" I began.

"No buts! If you want to, we want you to, then it's sorted! You're staying with us." Louis quickly added.

All the boys looked at me and smiled, like little preschoolers going to their first day at school. My eyes darted from each of them to one another, how could I say no? And my eyes were about to shut, I really needed to get some rest.

"Okay fine." I sighed in defeat.

All the boys exploded into a mass of excitement as they each hugged me and began talking about how much fun we were going to have. They explained the apartment building they all lived in and it sounded extremely lovely. I wondered how they could afford it all, guess the same way they afforded to travel around the world for their 'work'. I'd have to make a note to ask them to explain it all later.

"Hey, you can send the car to pick us up now." Zayn said into his phone, I hadn't even noticed he'd rung someone.

Before I knew it there was a limo in front of us and a man taking the suitcases off of the trolley Harry had brought along and was placing them in the trunk.

"Umm, this is yours?" I asked, my eyes suddenly wide open.

The only time I'd been in a limo was the night of my high school graduation formal, me and the girls all chipped in to have the limo take us to the party, and even then it had cost us all a small fortune.

"I promise I'll explain it to you later" Liam chuckled as he climbed in.

"Oh boy, that's definitely one conversation I don't want to miss." Niall howled with laughter.

I didn't understand what was so funny, but frankly I was much too tired I wouldn't have even cared if the limo was stolen. Zayn started to make his way in while Louis followed behind, then me and Harry entering the car last.

The inside of the limo was even bigger than it seemed on the outside! There were enough seats for each of us to have at least three or four to ourselves but instead we all sat next to each other on one side of the limo. Liam sat closest to the driver, then Niall, Zayn, Louis by my side and Harry on my other.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: A Moment of Perfection**_

My eyes were beginning to drop, I hadn't noticed how tired I was after all the laughing and running around the airport we'd been doing. I didn't want to fall asleep though, how embarrassing if one of the boys started talking to me only to realise I was asleep, but luckily Harry saved me.

"I can tell you're sleepy, why don't you have a bit of a rest? It's gonna be a bit of a drive till we reach the apartment anyways." He informed me, smiling down at me with his cute dimples.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really." I countered, doing my best to stay awake.

"Shhh, its fine. Here, rest." Harry persisted, placing both arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest.

Before I knew it I was still sitting next to him but lying in his arms, my head against his torso. He had a solid build, but wasn't scarcely muscular, I felt safe in his arms. I didn't even have the energy to protest, so instead I shut my eyes and felt his body rise and fall with his breaths. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I felt another arm place itself on my leg. Just resting on it, as if to tell me he was there. I recognised it was Louis. A small smile made its way to my lips and I heard a quiet laugh, obviously Louis had noticed my smile and known it was because of him. I couldn't help but smile more; I tried not to think too much about anything as I did my best to just soak in this little moment of perfection. Wishing it would last forever, I soon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Second Nature**_

I was still incredibly tired as I attempted to open my eyelids. They were so heavy, pulling down against my will. I felt something moving below me, like the earth was walking. No, not the earth, more like I was walking. But how was that possible? Here I was- sleeping, in the limo. Wasn't I? I thought about it again, and focused on how I could feel something moving below me. No I was definitely walking, what was going on? I started to notice something else; I could feel something against me. And I could hear someone breathing, right next to my ear. They began to tickle so I raised my hand to cover them, my arms feeling a lot heavier than I knew they were. Boy was I tired.

"Oh, you're up now?" I heard a voice ask softly, barely whispering.

"Mmm?" I moaned, still sleepy.

"Still tired huh? It's alright, you can sleep properly in a second, we're almost there." The voice spoke again.

"Who is this? Where are we?" I moaned again,

"You don't know who it is? I'm shocked Eva! Here I was thinking I was your new best friend." He spoke again; and instantly I knew who it was. I laughed softly at Louis' humour. Suddenly it all clicked, I could feel Louis' arms around my body, carrying me. I guess we must've left the limo a little while back and were walking to the apartments now. I kept my eyes shut and turned my face into Louis' chest, shielding myself from the sunlight.

"Wow, you really are tired aren't ya? Don't worry, we're almost there. Then you can take a nice, long, long sleep." Louis whispered into my ear, his voice trailing off into a small laugh.

"Mmm, that sounds great." I nodded in agreement, God was I tired. This jetlag was awful, I wanted to be awake! Why did I have to be so damn tired!

I heard an elevator arrive; I guess we were a lot closer to the rooms than I thought. I felt Louis walking inside, still holding onto me tightly. But instead of my heart racing again, I just held onto him as well. My arms around his neck, he held on tighter. It felt so normal, like second nature. Our bodies fitted around each other like a perfect puzzle, with the jigsaw pieces all in their correct places. The elevator started moving up, I waited for it to stop but it just kept on rising. Wow, how tall were these apartments! And what level were the boy's rooms on? Or was it just because I was tired and my mind was exaggerating everything?

Finally after a few minutes the elevator stopped and I heard the doors slide open. I kept trying to open my eyes, but I was just too tired. Eventually I gave up and just continued to rest in Louis arms. I felt sorry for him, having to carry me, who knew how long he'd been holding me. I would have to make sure I thanked him later, after I'd had a good rest of course.

"Boys, where should we take her?"

I struggled to keep track of the conversation but it sounded like I was going to someone's bed and the boys would wait until I woke up to see what to do next. They had all been so kind to me, much too kind. I really was the luckiest girl in the world right now.

"Here we are." A voice whispered, leaning into my ear. This time I knew it was Louis who was talking.

I loosened my hold around his neck and let my arms dangle by my sides, feeling him lower me onto a soft surface I assumed it to be a bed. I lay still, now warm with a blanket over majority of my body and a pillow under my head.

"Sleep tight Eva; see you when you wake up." Louis whispered again into my ear, kissing me on the forehead. More tingling sensations filled my entire body, and for a split second I felt wide awake, until his lips parted from my skin, then I was just as tired as before. The jolt of butterflies in my stomach starting to settle down.

Oh God, what was I doing? Falling for both Louis and Harry! I was such a mess. These boys were my only friends in London so far, I couldn't afford for anything to get in the way of that, even if it meant just being friends with Louis and Harry. I decided then and there that I would do my best to get rid of these feelings. But I'd start later, after I'd had some sleep, for now I was too tired. And for the second time today, after thinking about how lucky I was for everything that was going on, I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Welcome to London**_

"Alright, I don't care if you're tired; it's time to get up! Jetlag or no jetlag, you've been asleep for hours and I'm bored. Up, up! Up you get! C'mon!" a voice shouted while tugging at my blanket, I held on tight though.

"No, Mum! Just a few more minutes." I complained, gripping onto the blanket tighter and pulling it back on top of myself.

"Mum! Look Eva, I'm sure your Mum's lovely but I'm not her. Now up!" the voice argued again, laughing this time.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in the bed. I found myself looking straight at Liam, a big smile on his face, still pulling at the blanket.

"Oh, Liam, I'm sorry, I-"I began to explain

"No problem Eva, but seriously get up. You sleep more than Zayn! And trust me; it's not an easy task to sleep more than he does." Liam laughed, finally letting go of the blanket.

I smiled, I wasn't tired anymore. I was embarrassed more than anything else, I wonder how long I'd been asleep, they must've thought I was in a coma! I started blushing, climbing out of the bed. I looked back and saw that it was a king sized bed, with a black doona lying in a mess on top and matching black pillows. Observing my surroundings I also saw that the room was massive, with a wardrobe in the corner opposite to what appeared to be a bathroom.

"This is Louis' room. In case you were wondering." Liam explained, noticing my eyes scan the place.

"Nice place." Was all I managed to say, it really was a nice room. It was quite large for just Louis, the walls were empty though, simply painted white.

"Come on, let's go. The boys are in Niall's place playing wii." Liam added extending his arm.

My hand in his I followed him as he lead me to the others.

"Still sleepy?" Liam asked

"I'm sorry I woke you; don't tell the boys, especially Louis, he'll kill me. He was very firm that we should let you sleep so you could rest, he noticed how tired you were before." He added, smiling at me. Unlike Harry, Liam was closer to my height so I didn't have to look up to him.

"No, I promise I'm fine. All rested up." I assured him as we reached a beige door.

I watched as Liam placed his hand on the handle, pushing it open. In front of us was a long hall with sunlight shining through a window at the end.

"Welcome to Niall's" he chuckled, placing his arm around my neck.

"Boys, look who's awake!" Liam shouted down the hall. I heard loud footsteps and a few mumbled voices before all the boys appeared at the end of the hall, now covering the window. Harry and Zayn were holding remote controls, Niall a bag of chips and Louis was just standing there smiling, looking as perfect as I remembered.

"Eva!" Niall called down the long corridor, running up to me and giving me a hug. He was such a sweetie; his hair was wet and smelt fruity.

"Sorry, I had a shower just before I started kicking Harry's ass at wii." He laughed, looking over his shoulder back at the boys.

"You were so not kicking my ass Niall! I was about to win that game, if bloody Liam hadn't interrupted and distracted me!" Harry yelled playfully, all the boys got along so well, I wonder how long they'd all known each other…

"Hey! But look who I brought! Aren't you glad I interrupted!" Liam teased, pulling me in closer to him.

"Boys! Now!" Zayn cried loudly, suddenly excited. I looked to my right at Liam, a questioning look on my face. But he didn't explain, instead he lowered his hand from my neck to grab onto my hand, and began walking down the hallway to join the others.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, but no-one answered, they all just smiled slyly at me and turned to face their left. You couldn't see it from the door, but at the end of the hall on the side there was a room that lead to the rest of the house. They all walked in, then jumped up and down screaming "Welcome to London!"

To say I was shocked would've been an understatement- It looked like we were in the living room. There was a massive plasma TV, -paused on a game of FIFA- a coffee table with song writing equipment lying on top, a long sofa up against the wall opposite the TV and a massive "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banner hanging from one end of the room to the other.

"It's surprisingly harder than you'd think to find a 'Welcome to London' banner. This was all we could find, but it was Harry's idea to get it anyway. So just pretend it says 'Welcome to London!'" Liam laughed next to me, pulling my hand closer, embracing me in a hug.

I let out a loud laugh and hugged him back, squeezing him tightly. It was so sweet! I looked up at the 'HAPPY BRITHDAY' banner written in rainbow, bubble font on a shiny, silver background. The boys all approached me and screamed "Group hug!" before suffocating me in what felt like a football huddle.

"Boys thank you all so much! This is amazing, I love it!" I gushed, still smiling. I tried to stop but I really couldn't, as silly as I was I really did love it! The fact they even bothered to make the effort put the biggest grin on my face. I pulled away from the group hug to individually thank each of them.

"Niall, you are wonderful! Thank you for everything." I stated, wrapping my arms around him.

"Aw, Eva. It's nothing really, you're a sweet girl. I'm very glad to have met you." He smiled bashfully. I looked him in the eyes and nodded,

"Likewise Niall."

"Zayn, what to say, you're a very intelligent boy, I've very much so enjoyed your company." I giggled, thinking of all the conversations we'd had already.

"You too Eva, like Niall said, I'm very glad to have met you. I can never have serious conversations with the boys, they just tune out and make fun of me." He exaggerated, causing the boys to protest and argue.

"Mr. Payne! You-"I started,

"I know, I'm amazing, I'm the reason you smile, you love me to bits." He teased, finishing off my sentence. When we met I honestly thought Liam was quite shy and at some points more serious than the other boys. But I knew now that he was just as silly as the rest.

"Well, not the exact words I was going to say but sure, let's go with that." I teased back, giving him a hug as well.

Unlike Niall and Zayn though, Liam wrapped his arms tightly around me and held on. Even when he felt me moving away, he just clung on tighter and I started to laugh. He was like an older brother, I felt him smile when I told him that, then felt his head nod in agreement.

"Then my little sister Eva you are." He declared loudly, finally letting me go.

"Now now now, Louis Tomlinson. Thank you for helping me into the apartment before." I giggled, feeling myself start to blush.

"Well you weren't exactly in the state to walk were you?" he reminded me light-heartedly.

"Still, thank you. And for letting me use your bed, that was very sweet of you." I added cheerfully, looking into his eyes meaningfully, I desperately wanted to show my sincere appreciation to all the boys. They really had been the sweetest, kindest, friendliest people.

"Any day my darling Eva." He responded, his lips tweaking into a small smile.

"Lastly Harry. I think I've run out of words, but I'll do my best anyways-" I began with a sigh. I really was running out of words. To be honest there weren't any words that did the boys justice to how amazing I thought they were.

"No need for words then Eva, I already know. And I hope you know I feel exactly the same." Harry interrupted, looking me dead set in the eyes. I felt like he wanted to say something, something more, but couldn't. Instead he just looked at me, his eyes more handsome then I remembered on the plane.

"Well, wasn't that just lovely?" Liam interjected, looking around at everyone sweetly.

"Who's up for some Nandos?" Niall quickly exclaimed.

"It is already 2:00PM. You slept for most of the day Eva." Zayn laughed politely, pointing towards the watch on his left wrist.

"What do you say Eva? Ready to start living on London time?" Harry questioned, one eyebrow raised, his voice full of excitement.

I didn't know what to say, I opened my mouth, hoping something would come out, but it didn't. I just stood silent, my eyes darting back and forth between each of the boys. I swear this was a dream, it felt like such a dream! I opened my mouth again, still struggling for what to say.

"Yeah boys, I'd say she's ready." Louis answered on my behalf, taking my hand and walking back to the front door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: The Understanding**_

"So…. Nandos?" Niall chirped hopefully, a questioning look on his face.

"Sure, I'm up for it if you boys are? Unless of course the lines are too much for you to handle." I laughed, half jokingly. I didn't want to seem too blunt, considering everything they'd done for me, but my curiosity had been What did they do! I'd tried asking before but they all very obviously tried to steer the conversation in another direction so I willingly complied. I even tried to bring up the odd encounter at the airport Nandos but all the boys just pretended not to hear me so I let it go. But now I wanted to know, part of me had the urge to know.

"You're not gonna let it go are you?" asked Zayn, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. I felt a sudden pang of mixed emotions. What were they trying to hide? Was it actually some big secret or was I just making a big deal of nothing?

"Well, it would help if I knew. Knew why you tried so hard to avoid those girls this morning, why you never seem to talk about your jobs or anything else work-related." I spoke softly, almost ashamed of myself for having asked in the first place. Obviously it made the boys feel uncomfortable, I could tell by the way they all started to walk over to the sofa and one by one sit down.

"Lads, Eva does have a right to know." Liam said, breaking the silence.

"And it's not like it's some huge secret, I mean- half of the world already knows…" Niall added, his voice uncertain.

Horror struck every nerve of my body, oh my goodness! What had I dragged myself into! Were these boys past-serial killers? Maybe they'd robbed a bank? How could half of the world know but not me! Maybe their story hadn't been published in Australian newspapers yet. Had I really just fallen asleep in a serial killers home! A thousand questions swirled throughout my mind, I started to get dizzy.

"Here Eva, come sit down." Harry suggested, patting the empty space on the sofa next to him.

My lips were tightly shut as I shook my head. I needed to get out of here! But how! I had to do it inconspicuously too, I didn't want them following me! 'Shit!" I thought as I remembered that they now already had my Aunt Sophie's address. This was bad, very very bad.

"Are you alright Eva?" Harry asked concerned, noticing the fear in my eyes.

"Lads we should really tell her." Liam asserted confidently.

His tone of voice set my mind to ease. It couldn't be all that bad seeing they'd decided to tell me. I walked over to the sofa and sat next to Harry, my eyes travelling to look at each of the boys.

"Alright, I don't quite know how to say this but… We're in a band." Louis informed me, I could hear his voice shaking, unsteady. He looked at me waiting for my reaction.

"That's it?" I asked, my own voice shaking just as much as his.

"What do you mean 'that's it?' what did you think we were gonna say?" said Harry.

My heart stopped beating for a second as I caught my breath, only then had I noticed I stopped breathing.

"Really! That's it? You're in a band?" I repeated, trying to contain my laughter.

"Did I miss something guys?" Zayn asked, his face all scrunched in confusion.

"No, it's just….." I started,

"It's just what?" this time it was Louis turn to laugh.

"I thought you boys were murderers! Or criminals! Something serious like that" I couldn't control myself, I let out a massive laugh and sank into the sofa.

My whole body relaxed, my muscles no longer tensing with anticipation. Now I knew.

"Wait, so what's the big deal? You're in a band. So what? Or is it your habit to write offensive songs about male to female domination, which would explain the mass of girls at the airport this morning." I laughed again, my stomach shaking with amusement.

"Well seeing you took the news so well I'm just gonna be blunt." Harry said trustingly.

"We've had quite a bit of media attention I guess you could say…. You see, we came 3rd in the x-factor last year and since then we kind of just find ourselves constantly surrounded by fans, magazines, interviewers, the press, all that kinda stuff." He finished off. All the boys looked at me, anticipating what I would say next.

"Oh, how come I haven't heard of you then?"

"Also that would explain all of this." I added pointing at the song writing material on the coffee table just a few meters away.

"No idea. We have a few fans in Australia, well from what I've seen on twitter. But this is x-factor UK, so you wouldn't have had massive coverage of us." Harry explained further.

Wow. I couldn't believe my accusations before, thinking they were convicts! When really they were just a famous boy band! All at once it made sense, the reason they got to travel the world, all of the girls waiting for them at Nandos.

"Guys I think she's a bit disappointed that we're not criminals." Louis joked lightning the mood.

"No, I'm not. I'm really, really not! I am actually so relieved, you have no idea how scared I was for a minute there." I responded, sighing happily. They actually had no idea how relieved I was!

"So this is it, the big secret" I smiled at each of them

"Instead of being mass murders the truth is you're just a famous sweet boy-band." I concluded

"Sounds about right, but I wouldn't say 'famous' it just sounds so superior. You've gotten to know us, and if we hadn't told you you'd still think we were just a normal bunch of guys' right?" Niall answered in a cute Irish accent I hadn't noticed before.

"True." I admitted, my cheeks blushing. I really couldn't believe this! Here I was, boring old Eva Johnson, the girl no-one ever even thought about back home, in London, with an extremely good looking boy-band, in their apartments, who also just happened to be perfect gentlemen, about to go to Nandos.

"So just how 'well-known' are you boys?" I asked, my hands making talking mark signs in the air to emphasise. The boys all looked at one another.

"Sounds like something we should talk about over food." Liam suggested, looking at the others. They all nodded, smirking. And with that we grabbed some jackets, locked the door, and left the building.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: This Cannot Be Happening**_

We walked through the room and back into the corridor, slowly making our way down towards the front door. Already I was starting to get cold. Boy was London proving to be different than Melbourne -back home in Australia-. We had cold days but rarely ever as cold as this. It felt like it was still 14 degrees, just as cold as when I had landed. I asked the boys if the weather was always like this to find out that for majority of the year it was, only in the really good Summer days would we see some warm weather. I frowned, I sure would miss Melbourne.

After we went down the elevator –eight floors to be exact- I followed the boys as they approached a black, simple, plain, 4-wheeled drive. I guess it was probably the best type of car for the boys to own. That way they could travel all together without having screaming fans following them all around London.

I watched as Louis pulled out the keys from the pocket of his Chinos and unlock the car.

"It's mine for now while we're not working but technically it's being rented by Sony Music." He explained, twirling the keys around his finger.

"Also we've only got five seats, two in front, three in the back." Zayn brought to attention.

"No worries, Eva can just sit on my lap." Harry offered smiling at me.

For the hundredth time today my stomach went flying into back flips, my cheeks blushing wildly. I know I made a promise to myself to not fall for him anymore but he was making it extremely difficult! I couldn't be 100% sure either but it felt like he was pretty keen to be 'more than friends' as well. I pushed all thoughts of romance to the back of my mind, then smiled back, walking over to the door that Harry was now holding open. It was just like in those old fashioned movies, there he was- next to the door, holding it open and extending an arm to help me into the car. But from the corner of my eye I swear I saw Louis frown. My throat tightened as a sick feeling rose from the back of my throat. I coughed and choked for air for a second before entering the car with Harry. Getting over both Louis and Harry was definitely going to be nothing short of an impossible challenge.

The image of Louis' frown was etched into my mind even as I sat in Harry's lap, his left arm loosely around my waist securing me, his other arm resting on my shoulder. I had to admit though, it felt phenomenal. There weren't any words to describe how I was feeling, my insides were completely buzzing with adrenaline. It felt almost impossible to sit still but then again I didn't want to ever have to move. I leant back slightly so that my head rested next to Harry's on his shoulder. His arm slipped off my shoulder and snaked its way around my waist linking with his other arm.

"Comfortable?" Harry smirked. I could feel his breath brushing past my ears, it felt beyond anything I could have imagined. Me in his arms, his body breathing slowly underneath me, I was speechless. Afraid I'd make a fool of myself not being able to talk I just nodded and snuggled deeper into his embrace. I felt his arms close around me tighter and I titled my head back and upwards so that we were both looking at each other.

His dimples were showing again, but my eyes stayed mainly fixed on his. The sunlight fell through the window and landed on both of our faces, so I could see his emerald green eyes perfectly.

"Eva, you're eyes are brown, like your hair." Harry whispered into my ear for only me to hear.

"Detailed observation Mr. Styles." I whispered back, feeling special that we were having our own secret conversation.

"No I just meant- they're very beautiful. Your eyes I mean. And your hair." he laughed embarrassed. I couldn't believe that he of all people would be embarrassed, especially by me.

"You're beautiful." I felt the weight of his head resting on my shoulder, his lips just inches away from my ears.

My heart stopped beating. I could feel myself about to faint, what was going on! Surely I wasn't- No! I couldn't be. My heart started working again and started thumping as if I'd just won a sprint. This could not be happening! But it was true. As much as I could deny it, I knew. I was in love with Harry Styles.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Can I Love Them Both?**_

The rest of the car trip was spent with me and Harry shoved up against the window on the right -behind Louis driving-, but we both didn't mind too much. Next to us was Zayn in the middle seat his head lolling on Niall's shoulder catching a few more winks of sleep. I listened as Liam and Louis sat in the front discussing how convenient it was now that Louis had gotten his licence.

"How old are all of you anyways?" I wondered out loud.

"Well Louis' eighteen, so he's the only one that can drive." Liam explained patting Louis on the head like a proud parent.

"Well actually Zayn's eighteen too so he can drive but we're all scared he'll fall asleep at the wheel so we don't let him." Niall laughed, smiling down at Zayn who was still fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Niall, myself and Liam are all seventeen though." Harry said, starting to sit up.

"Alright kiddies in the back, hate to interrupt but we're here." Louis announced as we parked a few meters away from the Nandos entrance.

Niall shook Zayn softly, slowly waking him up. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen! These boys really did all genuinely get along. How amazing it must be to be able to work every day with four of your best friends doing what you love. Once Zayn was awake Niall opened the car door and we all trailed behind. As soon as my feet landed outside the car I was greeted by a very enthusiastic Louis.

"Boo!" he yelled at me, his eyes widening.

I let out a little giggle as he quickly took my hand, and ran into the restaurant.

"Are you always so full of energy Louis!" I asked, taken by surprise at how forceful he was

"Just when I'm around good company." He laughed coming to a standstill.

"Ladies first." Louis mocked stopping in front of the door, holding it open and bowing his head.

I giggled and curtseyed before drifting into the restaurant

"So what would you like, Eva?" he asked behind me, both arms draped around my shoulders, across my neck.

I shifted my weight to my heels and felt his chiselled body against mine. His arms started to slide off my shoulders snaking their way through my arms and around my waist. I rotated my head slightly back to see him directly behind me. He closed his perfect white teeth and shut his lips, I was about to ask what was wrong when he planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and blinked, my eyes looking at the ceiling.

"What was that for?" I whispered curiously but not regretting anything.

"I would love to say I know, but I honestly have no idea. Just felt like it needed to be done you gorgeous girl." He whispered, a blush spreading across his own cheeks.

I couldn't move, let alone think of anything. I just stood there completely still, trying to memorise this exact moment so I could replay it in my mind, over and over. His arms were still wrapped across my waist, his face inches away from my own. I could feel his breaths brushing across my lips. He leaned in slightly, our face literally almost touching.

"Louis! Louis Tomlinson! Oh my God, it's Louis Tomlinson!" a girl shrieked from the counter in front of us.

My head snapped in that direction as I found myself watching a girl in a Nandos uniform practically in tears. I freaked out for a second before I heard the door open and I turned around to see the other boys finally enter the restaurant.

"Eva, we made it. Sorry it took us so long. We were almost here when Harry decided that Eva might be cold so we went back to the car to get this." Niall explained passing me the blazer that Harry was wearing earlier.

I looked past Niall to see a very smiley Harry walking closer. He noticed Louis arms around my waist and I'm not sure if I saw completely clearly but it looked like his eyes fell to the floor in disappointment before he approached us.

"So what's going on guys? Sorry Eva. I just thought you might be cold." He said, taking the blazer out of my arms and placing it around my shoulders.

Now it was Louis turn to be disappointed, I felt his grip tighten around my waist before he let go and moved positions to stand beside me.

"Please don't cry." I heard Niall comfort the girl who now had tears streaming down her face.

I looked to my right at Harry,

"Does this always happen to you!" I whispered, making sure the girl wouldn't hear, I didn't want to offend anyone.

"Umm… kind of." Harry tried to explain.

I glanced over my shoulder back at Niall to see him hugging the fan that was still sobbing. Liam and Zayn started to make their way over too.

"Maybe we should just get takeaway?"I suggested, thinking about how awkward the boys must be feeling.

"Are you dating her!" a voice cried, sounding both hurt and upset. It had come from the crying fan. She was looking at Louis, her left index finger pointing at me.

I almost fell on the floor with laughter. Me dating Louis! Only in my dreams, I wanted to shout.

"No sweetie they're not." Harry answered as Louis opened his mouth. I looked at Harry who was looking down at me, his face calm. I felt his fingers intertwine with my own. What did this mean? Was Harry trying to tell me something? I looked to my other side at Louis who -to be honest- looked quite upset. He wasn't looking at me though. Instead he was looking over my head, past me, his eyes directly in line with Harry's.

"He's right. We're not. She's just a friend. A VERY good friend." Louis spoke, emphasising the word 'very'. What did that mean! I felt like my brain was going to explode with all these subtle messages coming from both Louis and Harry. I thought they weren't interested, that's why I decided to back down. I especially didn't want to get in the way of their friendship, or their band.

After a few minutes Niall and Liam had managed to calm down the clearly upset fan while Zayn went to the empty cash-registered and ordered some takeaway. All while this was going on me, Louis and Harry hadn't moved. We were still standing in the middle of the restaurant. Harry's fingers intertwined in my own, Louis arm around my waist. It felt so right, yet so so incredibly wrong!

The hand that was in Harry's was almost numb, and not because he was holding me too strong. I knew I was in love with Harry, but why did I feel this way about Louis too! My entire body was sparking with what felt like electricity. Louis made me feel so carefree and adventurous. I knew exactly what was going on, it was obvious to myself. The way my heart beated, stopped, and raced for these two boys. I loved them both.

"Alright I've got the food." Zayn called behind to us. Niall and Liam both said their goodbye's to the fan that seemed to have settled down now. Louis pulled me closer into his arms making me have to let go of Harry's hand. I felt his fingers lingering in my own, reaching out. This was so wrong! What on Earth was I doing! I knew I had to sort it out before I did anything else so I placed my hand on Louis, pulling him off my waist.

No longer accompanied by Louis or Harry I decided to call my Aunt Sophie. Maybe she'd returned from her trip. I hoped for the best as I asked to borrow Liam's phone and dialled her number next to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Fangirling**_

I raised the phone to my ear anxiously hoping to hear Aunt Sophie's voice.

"Please pickup. Please, oh please, please pickup Aunt Sophie!" I thought over and over in my head.

The phone continuously rang and I was just about to give-up when I heard a voice through the speaker.

"Hello?" it was soft, cautious, awaiting to see who was on the other end.

"Aunt Sophie?" I asked uncertainly.

"Eva! Is this you Eva!" the voice cried, no longer cautious.

"It's me! Oh Aunt Sophie, thank God you picked up!" I could feel myself tearing up. A sudden pang in my stomach reminded me of home as I thought of the last time I'd seen Aunt Sophie.

"Eva darling what's wrong? You're in London I assume? Whose phone is this you're using?" she bombarded me with questions, her voice filled with worry.

I told her to calm down as I explained everything that had happened since I landed. I told her everything, as she listened carefully on the other end. It was so good to finally unload everything. It had been killing me keeping all these thoughts to myself!

She "Oo"ed and "Ahh"ed as I explain the situation with Harry and Louis, she even screamed when I told her that they were from One Direction.

"Are you serious Eva! You're using THE Liam Payne's phone! You've SLEPT in Louis bed!" she screamed, fangirling from the other end of the phone. I didn't know she was a fan, she was quite young though, about twenty-five if my calculations were correct, so it made a bit of sense for her to be a fan.

I waited patiently, letting her have her moment before resuming the rest of my story. After a little while I had finally managed to tell her everything and she suggested that instead of following my plan of going to stay with her that I continue to live with the boys.

"Not only is it every girls dream but I think if you're forced to deal with your feelings for both Harry and Louis you'll soon realise what you have to do." She rationalised when I asked if she was crazy.

It did seem like a plausible idea, but what if the boys didn't want me around? I was after all only meant to be staying until Aunt Sophie was back.

"Well from what you've told me it sounds like all the boys are pretty keen on you. Two boys maybe more than the others." She teased suggestively.

"Hahah! Thanks for all the help Aunt Sophie. I'll go talk to the boys now and see what happens. Hopefully I can see you soon though." I laughed cheerfully, already in a much better mood.

"We've got a whole year my darling Eva, just relax. I'll see you soon for sure." She said before hanging up.

I looked up at the blue sky no longer filled with clouds covering the sun. I smiled as I breathed in the clear open air.

"Is everything alright?" I turned around to find a smiling Liam just behind me. He was so close to me that I accidently lost my balance and almost fell over.

"Woah, chill it's just me." He laughed, grabbing my arm to help steady me.

"So how was the chat with your Aunt?" he added, smiling. He was so concerned for me it was admirable, he was exactly like an older brother to me.

"Yeah it was really good actually, but there's something I need to talk to you and the boys about."

"Uh-oh. Sounds serious." He exaggerated, taking my hand and walking back to the restaurant.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Well, I hope you boys don't consider it bad." I hinted as I held the door open for him.

"Isn't that the guys job? To hold the door open?" he chuckled.

"I've had enough doors opened for me today I think." I sighed

"Oh yeah I did notice that actually, so what's going on with you and Harry? And Louis too for that matter…" Liam asked as we stood in the doorway, the rest of the boys sitting at a table a few meters away.

"Can I explain later? For now there's something else I needa talk to you guys about." I whispered quietly.

He just nodded and smiled. Thank God for Liam, he made everything feel like it was going to be alright. Part of why he was like a brother, he just made me feel secure. I couldn't explain it, it was a different feeling to what I felt around Lou and Harry. I felt a consistency with Liam, like if I ever needed him he'd always be there. It was nice to know that I hadn't screwed up all my friendships with the boys yet.

I walked over to the table the others were sitting at and pulled out a chair. They all looked at me, their faces a cross between confusion and worry.

"What's going on?" Louis asked first, concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked next, placing his hand on mine.

"Well not really, I was just talking to my Aunt Sophie and I know it's a lot to ask seeing we kind of just met, even though it feels like we've known each other forever. But um- would it be okay for me to stay with you guys for a little while longer?" when I spoke it was quiet, barely audible, I was surprised any of them could even hear me.

"OF COURSE!" Zayn shouted jumping out of his chair.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to stay for longer!" Liam admitted.

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

"No seriously he was, when you were on the phone Louis suggested you stay longer and all the lads agreed." Niall persuaded.

"Oh wow, what a coincidence then." I laughed, smiling at each of the boys.

"So it's settled? You'll be staying with us for a little while longer?" Zayn asked hopefully.

"For as long as I'm wanted." I grinned.

"Be prepared to stay forever then." Harry winked at me, finally letting go of my hands.

After that we all got up and made our way back to the car. The guys decided it was best to get out of the streets now. They didn't want to risk getting found again. We had just gotten to the car when we heard a mass of voices screaming and shrieking in our direction.

"What the?" I asked, looking for the source of the noise.

Then it hit me. Literally hit me. A hundred screaming girls of all ages were pushing me up against the car in their quest to reach the boys. I was stunned to say the least! There were at least three or four hundred of them, all screaming, some crying, pushing and shoving each other out of the way to touch the boys. I watched completely mortified as one girl tugged onto Niall's shirt, not letting go. He was acting a lot calmer than I expected though, I guess this was normal for them. Not for me though, I could barely breathe! A girl elbowed me in the ribs as she screamed trying to get Zayn's attention, a few others stepping on my toes. They all ignored my presence though until Louis called my name.

"Eva! Eva where are you!" I could see Louis head above all the wild fans, his head scanning the crowd searching for my face.

"My name's Eva!" I heard a girl scream as she got closer to Louis.

"That's really nice darling. It's a cute name isn't it?" Louis replied to her screams, making her burst into tears.

"Oh please don't cry." He attempted to comfort, but it was pointless. She looked as though she was going to collapse onto the floor.

"I'm here Louis!" I tried to yell above all the screaming.

"Eva! That you!" Louis shouted his voice calling in the direction of my own. He sounded really worried.

I took a look at my surroundings and decided that if I tried I could probably make my way over to him. I took a deep breath then pushed myself off the car and through the swarm of delirious fans. Getting trampled on definitely wasn't fun but after a few minutes of solid effort and squeezing through holes I finally found Louis. He was taking a picture with two girls both of which had teary eyes.

"Eva there you are!" he proclaimed, a massive grin spreading across his face. He reached out for my hand and just as I reached out mine another screaming fan thrust a pen into his ordering him to sign her poster.

"Sweetie I will, I promise. But I really need to check on my friend first." He apologised, reaching out again but this time succeeding in grabbing my hand and he pulled me over to himself.

"Eva are you okay?" he whispered into my ear, his head leaning into mine.

"I think so." I whispered back, my own voice a little shaky. This was so surreal, I couldn't believe this happened to the boys regularly enough for them to not freak out. Harry really must've held back on the details when he was explaining just how well known they were. I mean by now we were surrounded by almost four or five hundred fans! And it didn't look like we were going to be able to leave any time soon.

"Louis who's that!"

"Who is she!"

"Is that his girlfriend!"

So many voices accused abusively, they did not sound pleased at all. I looked at Louis for re-assurance and wrapped my arms around his body, scared. He just chuckled softly before wrapping one of his own arms around me.

"Don't be scared." He whispered re-assuringly.

"Oh my God! They're so going out! That Bitch!" a nasty voice barked, someone pulling at my hair. I held onto Louis tighter, this was a nightmare! How could the boys deal with this every single time they went out?

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Louis defended.

"This is our new friend, Eva. She's a very sweet girl actually! Maybe you should get to know her before you accuse her of being a Bitch." He continued, starting to re-group with the other boys.

The others were all together signing things and taking photos. They all looked at me surprised when they saw how upset and scared I looked.

"What's wrong!" Liam asked just as concerned as Louis was before.

"Just some nasty fans." Louis answered for me.

Liam seemed to understand immediately what Louis meant seeing he came straight over to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"It's alright Eva, some people get a little emotional at times, but I bet a bunch of these fans also love you!" he told me, now holding my hand tightly.

"Thanks Liam, I'm sure they don't love me, they don't even know me." I scoffed, surprised at how certain he was.

"Oh trust me, I'm sure a few of them do." He added. But I just frowned stubbornly.

"Girls who here wants to get to know Eva!" he shouted to all the girls trying to prove a point.

"Me!"

"Is your name Eva! That's such a pretty name!"

"Oh my Goodness! Eva, please take a photo with me!"

Just as many voices shouting at me and calling my name as they were for the boys. I glanced at Liam, my mouth wide open. I could not believe this! I didn't even know these people and they were treating me as though I was their best friend.

"See? They love you." Liam smiled, still holding onto my hand.

We stayed outside the Nandos for about two hours the boys individually signing and taking photos with all of the fans that had gone through all the effort to come visit them. I stayed by their side for most of the time except for when a bunch of girls came up to me and asked for photos and autographs as well. I laughed when they asked and said 'of course!' then asked them why they wanted my photos and signature when I was after all just another normal girl that happened to get extremely lucky.

"You're Louis girlfriend aren't you?" one of them replied, her eyebrows raised.

"You are actually the luckiest girl in the world! Please take care of him. For the rest of us fans." She smiled sweetly giving me a hug.

"Oh, no. We're not dating." I tried to explain.

"What's going on over here?" Louis voice asked, I turned around to see that the boys were no longer harassed by fans and they were about to get into the car to go home.

"These girls think that we're-" I started,

"Your girlfriend is extremely pretty Louis! We've only spoken for a little while but she seems like a keeper." Said the girl who just hugged me. She kept looking between me and Louis, really ecstatic at the fantasy of me and Louis dating.

"I'm not his girl-" I started again, a little bothered that I couldn't manage to get my entire sentences out. But I was shocked at who interrupted this time.

"Mmm, she is extremely perfect isn't she! I am quite a lucky guy." Louis smiled, looking at me.

I had no idea what to say, what was going on? I thought Louis must've been joking so I played along.

"I guess no point trying to keep it a secret then yea?" I laughed kissing Louis on the cheek. I had to admit even if he was joking I wasn't complaining.

"Na not really babe." Louis agreed.

"Aww! You two really are the cutest!" another fan sighed romantically.

"C'mon boobear, time to get going." Harry yelled from the car.

We quickly took some last minute photos with the remaining girls and then said goodbye. I looked at Louis about to ask him about before when he spoke.

"So I guess considering those girls are going to post all over the internet that we're dating I should actually take you on a date huh?"

"Um- what!" I almost shouted, my voice a lot harsher than I intended.

"I'm asking you on a date Eva…" he answered calmly with his signature perfect grin.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. My throat had closed up, I could barely breathe! What the hell? This made absolutely no sense.

"Maybe I'm not being clear enough…" Louis laughed and bent down.

What was he doing! I asked myself, watching him get down on one knee in front of me. He looked up at me and took hold of my hand, I was like he was about to purpose! What on earth!

"Dear Eva Johnson, will you please do me the incredible honour of accompanying me on a date?" Louis said romantically.

I stopped breathing, I felt like I was going to pass out! This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me, I couldn't believe it.

"This isn't a dream is it?" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Louis asked, looking worried.

"Is that a yes or a no? If it's a no please let me know before the boys tease me about getting down on one knee." He joked happily, letting go of my hands and starting to stand up.

I nodded with a massive grin of my own.

"Yes. Mr. Louis Tomlinson, I would love to accompany you on a date." I laughed, still unbelievable of the circumstances.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Second Doubts**_

"Woah, that looked intense. What was that all about?" Niall asked.

"Oh really?" Liam asked eyeing Louis.

"Well if you must know gentleman, the wonderful Miss. Eva here has agreed to come with me on a date." Louis announced proudly and quite loudly too. As if he was telling the entire Universe, it was a sweet proposal but it also made me realise exactly what I'd done.

My eyes instantly found their way to Harry. He looked shocked, more than shocked, he looked upset. My heart ached for him. I hadn't even thought of Harry when I said yes to Louis. Whenever I was around one of them I forgot about the other, I felt awful. Poor Harry! But then again he hadn't said anything to me about how he was feeling so who's to say that he even was upset! Maybe he was just tired.

I laughed inside at myself for my foolishness. Of course Harry wasn't interested in you, you silly girl! I thought internally. He was Harry Styles for Christ sake! You saw those hundred girls before, all obviously in love with him. What made you think you even had a shot. The guilt I was feeling instantly disappeared and now I just smiled as I remembered I was going on a date with Louis.

"So let's all go home and I'll drop the boys off then we'll head out Eva?" Louis suggested.

"Sounds great!" I nodded with full consent. I couldn't wait! Tonight was definitely going to be something I'd remember.

We all climbed back into the four-wheel drive, me once again on Harry's lap. But this time he didn't have his arms around my waist. It didn't particularly bother me but I was curious so I decided to ask him about it.

I twisted my body that I was leaning into Harry my face looking directly at his. His eyes were staring out the window though.

"Harry are you alright?" I asked, starting to panic. He seemed really zoned out, kind of lifeless.

"Fine." He mumbled, still looking out the window.

"Harry, look at me." I whispered my voice strong though. He turned to face me, he looked disappointed, and frustrated. Now I was definitely worried. What was going on with Harry?

"Harry, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, I might not know you well but I know you well enough to know something's' up." I continued, trying to figure out why he seemed so down.

"You don't wanna know…" he trailed off quietly.

"Harry of course I want to know! I'm worried, please tell me what's up? Maybe I can help." I tried to sound supportive.

"If I tell you you're not gonna like it. I don't like it either, I mean- you're like my best friend. I'm only just starting to get to know you Eva but already I feel as close to you as I do with any of the boys."

"Alright Harry now not only am I worried but frustrated, what have I done? Please tell me so I can fix it?" I asked, starting to get upset.

"Eva don't get upset. Please."

"Well tell me what's wrong then!"

"Don't go out with him." He pleaded, his voice breaking in between words.

"Wait what?" this made absolutely no sense. What was he on about?

"Louis is more than my best friend, he's my brother. But don't go out with him." He continued.

"Why not? I promise I won't break his heart or anything Harry, we're just-"

"Because I want to. I want to go on a date with you." He finally concluded, clearing my confusion.

So that's what was going on. I wanted to scream, both from excitement and devastation. At least I knew how he felt now. He liked me! This was beyond anything I could've imagined, Harry Styles, famous artist literally having girls throwing their numbers at him and he wanted to take me out on a date.

"Harry I-" I managed to say before my throat closed up again.

"Come on a date with me." He asked sincerely.

"I can't make some giant romantic gesture, or prove to you how I feel, but if you go with me on this date I promise I'll do my best to convince to you that you made the right choice." He almost begged, I wanted to cry. Even though he wasn't trying to be romantic or sweet, that's exactly what he was doing. He was such a cutie! Here he was, openly declaring his feelings for me, ashamed of himself for feeling this way because of his friendship with Louis.

"I don't know what I can say to change your mind Eva, but you need to know…" he stopped,

"You need to know: I really like you." His voice broke again, full of emotion.

"Harry I have no idea what to say." I choked myself. So many voices filled my head with opinions.

"You love Louis!"

"Say yes to Harry you idiot!"

"What on Earth are you doing!"

All these things whizzed around my mind but just as I decided to answer Harry, he made another gesture.

"Here, take this." He ordered, his voice stern, he knew I was going to protest.

"It's nothing big, but while we're stuck in this car it's the best I can do. Take this, wear it and then let me know how you feel. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything between us then I won't get in the way of you and Louis." He said unbuckling his watch and putting it around my left wrist.

It was a silver ROLEX, and I saw Harry's reflection in the glass as he buckled up the clip, securing it around my hand.

"Go on your date with Louis tonight. Just know I will be lying in my bed thinking of you the entire time." He ended the conversation.

I was way in over my head! How was I going to decide! I made a choice to go on my date with Louis and use it to define my feelings for him. Then when I got home I'd make my decision about Harry. This wasn't fair! I loved them both equally! It was a bit weird knowing that I loved them when they only just 'liked' me. But for now that would do, I was one to fall head over heels, didn't mean everyone else had to fall just as hard and fast as me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Date One**_

The rest of the trip was slightly awkward to say the least. Every now and then I'd catch Louis looking at me in the rear-view mirror, causing me to smile. Just as often though would I look down into the beautiful ROLEX watch and imagine what it would be like with Harry. I really needed to go on this date with Louis to decide what was going to happen. I said a little prayer that it would hit me –like an epiphany- and that soon I'd be able to choose.

It felt like we drove for hours, even though I knew it had only been a maximum of thirty minutes. Everyone was silent, until the apartment came into sight. The boys seemed really keen to get back into the wii, especially Niall.

"Harry, I am gonna kick your ass…. Yet again." He teased as we got closer and closer.

"Sure thing Niall.' Harry attempted to smile, but I could tell he was still clearly upset. I hope the boys wouldn't notice something was up. I would've tried to cheer him up but afraid I would make matters worse I decided not to do anything.

"Alright boys, we will see you all later." Louis winked, causing all the boys beside Harry to howl with laughter.

"You ready Eva?" Louis asked walking over to myself and holding out his hand.

He was such a typical romantic, it was adorable. Every single thing he did caused me to catch my breath, making me light headed. I wouldn't be surprised if I passed out on this date. I hoped that I wouldn't and placed my hand in his.

"Lead the way Lou." I giggled like a child.

Louis made me feel so young. As if I wasn't already young, he brought out the best in me. Together we were just young and wild. Crazy teens enjoying their youth. It was refreshing, I never knew I could have so much fun with someone. For every time I would ask "why?" Louis would ask "why not?". A massive reason why I loved him, he was such a funny guy. Also a huge romantic!

The boys walked up to the apartment and entered the building, leaving me and Louis completely alone outside. It was now almost 8:00PM. Normally I'd be frightened to be out at this time of night, not knowing where I was going, but I trusted Louis.

"So where to Lou?" I questioned, following him as he walked down the street, hopeful he would share the evening's plans.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked me in a cheeky tone.

"Well, am I dressed appropriately?" I asked. What if he took me to a really fancy restaurant? I was still in my knit jumped, black jeans and scarf! Hardly first class attire.

"I think you look…." He started, licking his lips searching for the right word.

"Absolutely, stunningly, perfect." He concluded, stopping in the street to turn and face me.

For the first time, I didn't blush. I guess I'd grown accustomed to all the sweet words he'd say by now.

"And I think…" I said, dragging out the sentence.

"That you're full of it!" I laughed and sprinted down the street.

I listened as Louis' laughter filled the street and his footsteps loudened catching up with me. Playing a harmless prank I waited until I could hear he was directly behind me then completely stopped. He crashed into me and we both fell onto the pavement. Both of us lying on the sidewalk in a mess, we just laughed, eventually helping each other up.

"A girl with incredible banter, is there anything that's not perfect about you Eva?" Louis charmed, looking into my eyes. I looked into his, ignoring my reflection. As they always had been they were clear blue, deep and meaningful.

"Well I wouldn't say perfect." And this time I couldn't help but blush.

"To me you are. I think you are absolutely perfect, in every single way." He whispered even though the street was empty. I felt chills go down my spine as the words sank in. Louis Tomlinson thought I was perfect, he was one to talk! He was the sweetest, most honest, romantic guy.

"Louis Tomlinson I think that you don't give yourself enough credit. You have been incredibly wonderful to me since my arrival here in London, thank you for being a perfect gentleman."

"Well if I'm wonderful, and you're perfect. Together we'd be wonderfully, perfect."

"Oh, do you use this on all the girls?" I laughed jokingly.

"Na, I'm just making a special effort to impress you." He laughed back.

The rest of the night was nothing short of perfection. We continued to walk for hours, our hands intertwined, bodies next to each other. By the time we made it to the cute little Italian restaurant it was almost 10:00. We ordered some food and ate while we learnt more about each other. We really did have plenty in common. It was surprising how well we got on. I asked Louis about his work and all the songs the boys had written. Turns out they just released an album. I practically begged Louis to sing me some lyrics but he firmly refused each time. It was now 11:30 and we were starting to approach the apartment.

"This has been…" I voiced, lost for words.

"A mistake…?" Louis answered, frowning.

"No! Definitely not, I've had a lovely time Louis, thank you." I replied back sincerely, walking up the stairs to the apartment door.

"Good, because I was just 'bout to say this has been by far the best decision I ever made. I'm so glad you came with me Eva, I've had a great night." He thanked, unlocking the door and holding it open.

"You know I can open doors right Louis? You don't always have to hold them open." I whispered, it was late and I didn't want to wake any of the residents up.

"I know, it's just habit." He replied, still holding the door.

"Well, thank you."

We proceeded towards the elevator, waiting for it to come down. It didn't take long considering everyone was asleep and soon enough we were inside making our way up to the eighth floor. The bell dinged once we arrived, fortunately it hadn't woken the boys as we exited the elevator and heard silence.

"So I guess you'll be staying with Harry and myself tonight. Considering the rest of the boys are already asleep." Louis explained, asking if it was alright.

"No problem." I smiled, thankful that they'd even agreed earlier to allow me to stay.

Louis unlocked the front door ushering me inside. The lights were all off and it was pretty dark as he led me to my room. I noticed in the corner that my luggage from the airport was already here. I mentally thanked the boys or whoever it was that had brought it up.

"Thanks for a great night Louis." I thanked for the millionth time already, giving him a hug.

"I had just as much fun." Louis countered, through the darkness I could see him smiling.

"Goodnight Eva." He said, wriggling out of my arms.

"Goodnight Lou." I replied, walking him over to the door.

"One last thing before I go though." He whispered, I waited for him to continue but he never did.

Instead he put his arms around my waist, pulled me in close, his lips landing directly onto mine. Before I even registered what was happening he pulled away. My lips tingled from our fleeting peck. It was only for a split second but still sent butterflies to the very pit of my stomach.

"Goodnight now." He chuckled, letting go of me and showing himself out.

I shut the door behind him and collapsed onto the bed. My legs had turned to jelly. My head was spinning and my lips were still tingling. I felt like I was floating on cloud-nine! What a perfect way to end the evening. I raised my arms to my heads resting them on my forehead. Something cold touched my skin and the butterflies went away as soon as I realised I was still wearing the ROLEX. A sinking pit consumed me as I felt myself begin to sob. What was wrong with me? I knew I loved Harry, but that kiss… I was just about to go to bed when I heard a tap at the door.

"Hello?" I whispered, unsure if my ears heard correctly.

"It's me, can I come in?"

Quickly I dried my eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Sure." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Harry, what are you doing? It's midnight. Probably even past!" I reminded him.

"I know, but uh, I've got something I want to show you…"

"Sorry, I should've waited until morning. How rude of me, I just needed to see you. I thought about you, the whole time you were gone." His voice was quiet and soft. More butterflies filled my body, once again I was buzzing. I thought about the kiss with Louis but I couldn't seem to remember exactly how I felt. Damn it Harry! How was it that you managed to get me to forget everything else in the world apart from you! I thought, frustrated with myself.

"No, it's not a problem. So what is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked curious.

What could be so important that it couldn't have waited until morning?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Date Two**_

"Take my hand." Harry whispered. In a normal situation I'd probably scream if a man came into my room at midnight telling me to take his hand, but I felt so safe with Harry. Just another reason I loved him, he was so different to Louis. Harry was the type of guy that just made you feel special, safe, secure. He was also the reason I'd met the rest of the boys, for which I was eternally thankful. He had been my first friend in London, without him I had no idea where I'd be.

I held my hand out and felt a jolt of life shoot through me as soon as he touched me. He lifted me off the bed and holding my hand led me out the door and off to a room I hadn't noticed before.

"Wait here for a sec." Harry spoke into my ear. So quietly as not to wake Louis. He let go of my hand, opened the door in front of him quietly and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

Shit! Louis! What was I doing here with Harry at God knows what time it was! I had just been on a date with Louis. We just kissed! I had to get back to my room and stay there!

"Harry I-" I began to explain, coming up with a reason in my head to leave.

I heard a light switch flick and Harry taking a deep breath from the other side of the door.

"Alright you can come in now." He announced, still barely whispering.

He opened the door just enough for me to squeeze through. I decided I'd take a quick look at what it was he wanted to show me before returning to my room. Nothing prepared me for what I saw though. My legs gave way and the next thing I knew I was in Harry's bedroom sitting on the floor.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" I choked, beginning to sob.

It was just like home. Harry had converted his room into a miniature piece of home. On all the walls were photos of landmarks all around Australia. My eyes scanned through the photos noticing the Sydney harbour, Flinders Station, Federation Square, Uluru, the Melbourne aquarium, Victorian State Library, Bondi beach, the theme parks from Queensland –dream world, sea world, wet'n'wild, movie world-, the Opera house, Eureka tower, Great Barrier Reef, the 12 apostles, it was all here! I hadn't realised how much I missed home, I'd been so busy that I barely even thought about it, but seeing all this I just wanted to break down into tears. It must've taken him a while to get this all done.

Thinking about the fact that while I was out with Louis on a date and Harry was doing all this for me sent a sharp pain of guilt to my heart. It was so unfair. Not just for Harry, but Louis too. Unfair for both of them! They'd both been honest with me about their feelings and here I was still uncertain on how I felt.

I knew I loved Harry, that much I was certain of. I had fallen for him ever since he saved me from waking that man on the plane. On the other hand though me and Louis had instantly clicked just as much as Harry and myself. I loved Louis too. There was no arguing that both of them made me extremely happy. I loved them both. But I had to choose. I knew I could only have one.

And I was hurting everyone by dragging this on. Imagine if I ruined Harry and Louis' bromance by falling for both of them! What a terrible human being was I! No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop blaming myself for liking both the boys. I really needed to choose, and soon as well.

I attempted to push all the negative thoughts to the back of my mind as I basked in the photos of home. Above his bed hanging from the ceiling were little cut-outs in yellow paper of bright suns. I remembered telling Harry about how much I missed the Melbourne sun, seeing London had been pretty gloomy since my arrival.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough." I spoke, sincerity ringing through my voice.

"It's nothing really. I just thought you'd be missing home by now so I wanted to bring a bit of home back to you."

Using my arms to push me off the floor I walked over to one of the walls that had a massive map of Melbourne stuck up. My finger tracing the lines, naming all the suburbs. This was the closest to home I'd be for a while.

"Harry, it really is beautiful, I can't believe you'd do this for me." I cried, searching for him in the darkness.

"I'd do this and so much more for you, Eva." I felt the air move as he went to go sit down on the bed.

"Want me to tell you about it all?" I offered, going to sit by his side.

"I would absolutely love that Eva." He answered, lying down on the bed patting the empty space next to him.

I walked over and lay down on the bed. Harry's head resting in one arm, the other held out to me. I snuggled into his chest and placed his free arm around myself, trying to stay warm.

"Well there's The Great Ocean Rd." I chuckled, pointing to the wall opposite us.

"And there's Surfers Paradise, which is basically this amazing suburb on the Gold Coast that has the best beaches." I explained.

"Eva, promise we'll go to all these places one day?" harry whispered his voice hopeful.

"Mhhm, sure." I yawned in agreement. I didn't know what time it was but it must've been getting pretty late.

"Cold babe?" I could feel the goose bumps slowly spread across my body.

"Just a little bit, I'll be 'rite."

"Don't be silly. Here, get underneath." He smirked in the darkness, lifting up the doona we were lying on top of.

I pulled the blanket up to my chin as I buried myself deeper into Harry. I continued to point out all the landmarks I could recognise, still incredibly grateful for all the effort Harry had put in. My eyes started to get heavier as the night dragged on. Still labelling all the photos and maps my words began to slur. I was exhausted by the time I'd finished naming everything.

"This has been the best date ever." Harry announced.

"This was a date?"

Was this actually a date? Was that why Harry went through all this effort? Just to impress me with a date? No guy had ever gone through so much trouble to organise something like this for me.

"Please allow me the pleasure of saying that I, Harry Styles, got to take Eva Johnson, the most beautiful girl in the world, on a date."

For another time that night I found myself completely speechless, lost for words. I thought of something to say, wracking my brains for a good reply but came up with nothing. I didn't want to ruin this moment, the second time I'd fallen asleep next to Harry. It was even more perfect than in the limo earlier today, as if that was possible! So instead I let the silence consume me, pushing myself deeper into Harry's arms. I didn't want to think about anything, not about Louis, or my choices, or the fact that I still needed to sort out whether I was choosing Harry or Louis. Avoiding all my problems I soaked up the moment, simply enjoying what I had right now. Which was me in Harry's arms on a date, I smiled at the thought of it.

"Goodnight Eva." Harry whispered, his own words slurring, hard for me to understand.

I opened my mouth to say something but was too sleepy to even make a sound this time. I shut my eyes just for a moment. I'd go back to my room in an hour. I just needed a quick few minutes of sleep, then I'd wake up and go back to my room. I listened to Harry breathing, my own breaths becoming much slower and quiet. Just a few minutes sleep, I thought again as I relaxed and shut my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: No Regrets**_

I felt the cold air and sun seeping through the window tickling the back of my neck. Then something even colder touched the same part of my neck. Frightened I sat up in the bed trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Woah calm down Eva, didn't mean to scare you."

I laughed, my heart returning to its normal pace.

"Harry, you can't just randomly go about kissing me on the neck." I complained giggling.

"Sure I can, watch me." He disagreed continuously kissing my neck again.

His lips were cold, but it didn't bother me anymore. My spine tingled, chills running from one end to the other.

"What time is it?" I asked, my eyes shut.

"Just a bit past 8:00"

"Mmm, I should really get back to my room. Before the others wake up, they might get the wrong impression." I groaned, trying to get out of Harry's grasp.

"Don't go, not yet. Stay just a little while longer." Harry suggested, his arms holding onto me.

"Harry come on, I have to go." I spoke, trying to convince myself just as much as Harry.

"You don't want to go though."

"You're right I don't but-"

"Then don't. Stay with me here Eva, just for a little longer." He pleaded, still holding onto me.

"You're not gonna let me go are you?" I asked

"Nup." He chuckled, his mouth popping at the end.

"I don't really have a choice then do I?"

"Well I will let go, if you want me to. But I'd much rather prefer if you stayed." He mumbled into my ear, burying his face in between my shoulder and neck.

"Fine I'll stay, just a little while longer. It's too cold to move. But as soon as I can feel my toes again I'm leaving." I gave in, defeated.

I rolled over to face Harry, it was still pretty cold but I just wrapped myself up tighter in the blanket.

"This is perfect. This is what I would wish for if I could." Harry smiled, his eyes looking into my own.

"What?"

"Waking up every morning to your beautiful face."

My heart swooned, Gosh! Why did Harry have to be so perfect! He was such a romantic, everything from last night as well. I got butterflies just thinking about it again.

"How was your date with Louis?"

Surprisingly his question didn't ruin the mood one little bit. I had grown so close to Harry I felt we could talk about anything without any awkwardness. Even talking about Louis wasn't weird. I paused before answering his question though, making sure he wanted to hear the answer. He just nodded, encouraging me to speak up.

"It was great. I had a lot of fun and learnt lots about Lou." I answered staring at the ceiling though, I didn't dare look into Harry's eyes.

"Do you regret coming here last night?"

I paused again before answering. But not cause I was concerned about Harry's feelings. I had to stop and think about whether I did regret coming here last night. At the time I did, but now…

"Not at all." I answered confidently. It was the truth. Being here with Harry felt so right. Like the Universe wanted us to be together.

"You know I like you a lot Eva." Harry whispered, his voice quiet but strong.

I swear to God my heart stopped beating, I would never get used to hearing him say that. He placed his hand underneath my chin, cupping my face. Gently swaying my vision to face him in the eyes.

"And I know that you're confused. It doesn't bother me, well it does a little. But as long as you like me too I'm not giving up. I've never felt this strongly about a girl before and I'm not letting you go, not before I give us a proper shot." It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. Let alone a boy. The words he said, the way he said it. I wanted to cry because I felt the same way too! Then I thought about Louis and all the confusion and frustration came rushing back into mind.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Decisions**_

**(Louis' P.O.V**_**.)**_

**I checked the clock next to my bed and noticed that the time was almost midnight. It had been such a magical night! Eva was such a gorgeous girl, every about her screamed 'vibe'. I couldn't put my finger on it. No matter how many times I tried to figure out what it was I never could. Just something about her made her so special. She was on my mind ever since we met at the airport. I'd tried to be friendly and it looked like it had finally paid off. Our date tonight was amazing! It was such a great night. I tossed and turned in bed trying to sleep but still had too much adrenaline from the previous few hours. **

**I shut my eyes and promised not to open them until tomorrow morning, hoping I'd soon fall asleep. I heard a door creak open and couldn't help but sit up in my bed. I sat in bed for a while, my ears listening for any noise. I didn't hear anything, just about to go back to sleep I heard quiet whispers.**

** "Just wait here." It was a male voice. A voice I knew all too well, it was Harry.**

**I climbed out of bed and crept up to my door. It was open just enough for me to peep my eyes through the gap and see what was going on. I saw two figures in the darkness, then one disappeared on the other side of the door. There was a loud flick of a light switch, normally it wouldn't have been so loud but in the silence it sounded like a gunshot. **

**Soon the door opened slightly and the second figure joined him on the other side. What was going on? Why was Eva going into Harry's room?**

** "Calm down Lou, I'm sure there's a perfect explanation." I thought calmly to myself as I left my room and with stealth approached Harry's bedroom door.**

**I leant my ear against it and listened to their conversation.**

** "Harry, this is amazing! I can't believe you did this for me." I heard Eva say, she sounded like she was crying. Or at the very least sobbing. I wanted to barge through the door and hold her in my arms. What on Earth was going on! The throbbing in my stomach only got worse and worse as I stayed listening to them. **

**Soon I figured out what had happened. While me and Eva were out on our date Harry had turned his room into a miniature museum of Australia, Eva sounded so thankful as she spoke to him, her voice still shaking though.**

**I sank onto the floor, a building pit filling my core. Never had I even considered doing that for Eva. Sure I tried to be romantic, funny, intrigued her and convinced her to go out with me on a date, but never could I have made her as happy as Harry did then and there. **

**I'd known Harry for quite some time know, it had been a while. He was my bestest friend, a brother really. Usually though he'd flirt with anything that was female and had two legs. I was extremely impressed by his attempts to woo Eva throughout the day though. I never knew he could be so romantic. The way Eva looked at him, I saw them in the car to and from the restaurant. They thought no one had noticed their private conversations, whispering to each other, but I had. At first I was jealous, that's why I decided to make a move for Eva before I completely lost all chances. I thought she would deny me though, being too in love with Harry.**

**But she agreed, and I had the best date of my life. But now there she was with Harry, in his room. **

**I made my way back to my room and fell onto the bed. I knew what I had to do. I had to let Eva go. She was the most perfect girl I'd ever met, but she was destined to be with Harry. The way they acted around each other, it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they were madly in love. I sighed as I let go of all the memories from tonight. No longer would I allow myself to feel that way about Eva, I smiled as I thought of her, realising now that she was more of a sister. A younger sister that I loved and cared for. I'd always be there for her, just in a different way to before. Relentlessly I closed my eyes, thinking about the day to come ahead.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: 'I Love You.' **_

I woke up to hear someone humming a soft melody, their soft, comforting fingers dancing along my bare shoulders. I was wearing a black singlet and navy blue Jack Wills track pants. Harry's touch was delicate, as though he was afraid I might break with too my pressure. I placed my hand over his and traced the lines in his palm.

"What's the time?" I attempted to make conversation.

"Time for us to start getting out of bed." Harry replied, propping himself up onto his shoulders. This time I was the one to stop him.

"Mmm Harry." I complained, intertwining our fingers. I didn't know why but I didn't want to have to move. Everything was so perfect right now. I knew the second I left the room I would be forced to deal with all the issues that had been building up, I didn't want to though. I wanted to lye here forever with Harry.

"Someone's had a change of mind. A few hours ago you had me almost on my knees begging you to stay." He laughed, stunned at how the tables had turned.

"Oh come on don't exaggerate Harry. You were not on your knees." I laughed pulling him back onto his back, my hand resting on his chest. I felt his heartbeat pulsating underneath his shirt. It was almost the same as mine. Everything about us worked together like clockwork, my own heart went into a flurry of beats, racing with excitement even though I was just lying with Harry.

"I would've gotten on my knees." He admitted shyly. Harry wasn't one to be shy at all, the thought of me making him feel that way caused me to blush.

"Would you actually? Have gotten on your knees?" I tested. Even if he was lying he was a very convincing liar.

"Eva Johnson" he stated, once again gently moving my face so it almost collided with his own.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered. I couldn't even be sure I heard correctly he was so quiet. I tried to decipher if that was what he said but for the second time in the past twenty-four hours my lips were electrified.

The kiss was different to Louis'. With Louis it had been playful, filled with banter, even though we both thoroughly enjoyed it. But Harry's kiss- wow! I couldn't describe it! I could feel him trying to mould his body around mine, my fingers running through his perfect locks. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer into him. Our bodies heated with passion he finally loosened his grip around my waist letting me up for air.

I opened my eyes and found him already staring at me, the biggest smile on his face.

"Eva, I think I love you." He declared loudly. His voice filling the whole room, in a rush I placed my hand over his mouth trying to shush him, afraid we'd wake Louis.

"Harry shhh! You're going to wake Louis!" I tried to persuade him, my hand still muffling his sounds.

"I don't care! I want the whole world to know! Eva Johnson, I love you!"

"Harry shutup! Wait what!" I almost yelled, forcefully trying to keep my hand over his mouth.

"You heard me, I love you." This time his voice a normal volume. But he still had the biggest grin plastered across his face, like all of his dreams had come true. I started to laugh, then silence took hold of me as his words truly sank in. Did he actually just say what I thought he did? Maybe I'd heard him wrong?

"Harry I-"

"And I don't even care if you love me back." He laughed, what was the boy on about? Was he sick? What if he got a fever or a cold from sleeping in the cold weather!

"I love you Eva Johnson! You can try stop me all you want, or go loving someone else but it will never change the fact that right here, right now, I love you. And I intend to for as long as it takes for me to win your heart." He spoke proudly, this time I definitely heard him clearly. There was no mistaking his words. He had just told me he loved me. I wanted to die from happiness! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel my heart beating, I couldn't even hear him finish the rest of his cute speech. Harry Styles loved me.


	22. Apologies!

To all the people reading this:

Firstly thankyou all so so so so sooooo much! I honestly never expected to get more than maybe three or four readers so thankyou very much for actually taking the time to read me work, and thanks to those that review and message me about it :)

Secondly, I'm really sorry about all the confusion with the last few chapters! Its been brought to my attention that Chapter 19 uploaded Chapter 1, everytime I tried to fix it I never could, it just kept stuffing up. I think I've fixed it now but so sorry for any confusion and annoyance this has caused. So Chapter 19 is finally up so I hope you go back and read it and fingers crossed you like it! :)

So yeps: THANKS AND SORRY! Please keep reading and reviewing/messaging me :) I have a twitter too where I always talk about my fanfic and allow the readers to dictate what I might write next so follow me on xo_Vivienne

LOTSA LOVE! XO


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 21: Happy Endings**_

"Alright Harry we should really get up now. Seriously, no more goofing around, everyone will be up soon." I rationalised

"Mmm agreed, oh by the way we're all going over to Liam's for breakfast." He informed me, lifting the doona off me.

"Awesome, I'll just see you there?" I smiled, rushing up to the door about to leave.

"Sure. I was going to say we romantically walk over together where I can have the honour of holding the door open for you but fine I'll just see you there." Harry replied dramatically, exaggerating his disappointed.

"Hahaha oh Harry shut up and go get ready." I laughed back, how did he manage to be so humorous so early in the morning?

Exiting the room I tiptoed past Louis into my own bedroom, undoing my luggage I franticly searched for my toiletries and some clothes. It looked like today was still going to be cold but slightly warmer than the previous day. I ransacked my suitcase until I found what I was looking for: my toothbrush, some toothpaste, a comb, plain white t-shirt and my coral chinos. Bundling everything in my arms I made my way for the bathroom.

After a warm, calming shower and cleaning my face, I tied my hair into a loose messy bun while I brushed my teeth. Finally finished I placed my toothbrush into the spare holder and the toothpaste next to the one that Harry and Louis had obviously already been using. Scrunching my pjs into my grasp I ran back to my room and dumped them on the bed.

"See you guys at Liam's!" I called to both the boys, Harry was in the shower so I couldn't hear much except for a few mumbled shouts and I had no idea where Louis was so I just started for the door.

"Wait!" Louis yelled quickly, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"What's up Lou?" I questioned, genuine confusion filling my face.

"Can we talk?"

My pulse increased immensely, my body froze- as cold as the London wind outside.

"S-sure." I stuttered, trying to predict what was about to happen. Louis was hardly one to be serious so I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"You had fun on our date last night didn't you?" Louis asked, almost like an interrogation.

"Of course!" I answered instantly, thinking about it, replaying every millisecond in my mind.

"It was magical." I whispered almost to myself, but Louis smiled when he heard.

"But you love Harry, don't you?" he continued, almost stating it rather than asking.

I just nodded, ashamed of myself. It still felt sickly wrong to be loving them both, but I couldn't help it. I had to admit though, after spending time with both boys I think I reached a decision. Of course I loved them both, always would. But it was two different kinds of love. I loved Louis like a brother, the same way I loved Liam. But Harry- that was special. I'd never experienced anything like it before. It felt like the kind of love that only ever happening in books or movies, that's how I felt with Harry. Hearing all these thoughts in my head, I knew I'd made a decision.

"Lou I need to tell you-"

"Wait, let me go first." He interrupted, but not rudely, it was calm. As though he just needed me to hear what he had to say before I went on.

"I know about last night, I heard you and Harry in his room, what he did for you. I think it's really amazing. I've never seen Harry try so hard for a girl before. Never. The things his done for you Eva, is clear to all the boys myself included that his in love with you. And excuse me for being blunt but you love him too don't you?" he chuckled. I was more lost than ever. Where was this going?

"And to be truthful I thought I loved you too, and I do." He continued, my heart sinking with guilt after each word.

"But not the way Harry does, you're like my sister Eva, it took taking you on a date and kissing you to realise it but better late than never right?" he laughed light-heartedly. I couldn't believe it! He felt the exact same way I did! He was my soul mate, everything about us just clicked. It was almost like we were one person, the way we knew everything about each other.

"So what are you saying Lou?" I asked, just to make sure we were both on the same page. Even though I knew we were, we always just understood each other. There was no explaining it, me and Lou were soul mates. The one person in the whole world that literally knew everything about you and understood you, that was Louis. Made you feel like you were never alone.

"I'm saying that I feel like we were made for each other, there's definitely no doubting that. But we're not made to be 'with' each other." He explained, emphasising the end of his sentence.

"And I'm saying you have my blessing to be with Harry. You're like an angel, that I'm meant to defend and protect. Not fall in love with. Even though I do love you, I'm just not 'in love' with you." His voice free and happy, I knew that we both felt relieved the truth had gotten out.

"Louis you're my soul mate, you 'get' everything about me. It's so easy to be with you, and I love you too. Just not 'in love' with you." I agreed walking over to hug him.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence, just hugging. Nothing needed to be said, we understood each other perfectly. I loved Louis, he was my soul mate and I'd never meet anyone else even remotely close to him. Never would I be as close to anybody as I was with Louis. But Harry was 'the one'. The one I was meant to meet and fall in love with. Then we'd live happily ever after.

"Alright Eva, now that everything's sorted, I suggest we get to Liam's before they start to think the apartment burnt down." Louis joked, more cheerful than I'd ever seen him. I assumed he was more comfortable now given our 'situation' had finally cleared up.

"Actually you go first, there's something I need to do." I suggested, walking him to the door.

"What is this! My own soul mate shooing me out of my apartment!" He joked again, I would never get sick of Louis' odd humour.

I smiled and ushered him out of the door before returning to my own room. I heard Harry shut the bathroom door and decided that I'd tell him everything he missed.

"Harry?" I asked, walking from the door over to his room.

"Eva!" he shouted, shocked.

"Don't come in!" he laughed, his voice was forceful though.

"Umm okay?" I answered, obeying his order. I knocked on the door impatiently.

"Sorry, I was um… Naked. It's a habit, sorry. I thought you'd already gone and it was just me and Lou." He explained, the widest grin on his face.

"Hahahah right. I bet you wish I was gone and Lou was still here." I winked teasingly.

"Haha, so what's up?" he laughed, smiling at me.

"Lou just went over to Liam's. I wanted to wait for you though 'cause I have something I need to say."

"Alright? Am I gonna like what you have to say?" he questioned.

"I think so…" my voice trailing off, I didn't know where to begin. I took a deep breath and let the words out of my mouth freely. Seeing where the conversation took us.

"Louis and I spoke, he said he heard everything last night. He saw me go into your room." I began. Harry's face went into shock. He looked so guilty!

"Eva! How could you even possibly think I would like that!" he asked me like I was a lunatic.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet Harry. He heard our conversation last night and he told me that you've never tried this hard for a girl before." I continued, finally pleased that he wasn't interrupting anymore.

"Well that's true. You know how I feel Eva." He was still smiling.

"And he also told me that….. we have his blessing." I finished, waiting to see his reaction.

"You mean!" he asked knowingly.

"Mhhm!" I grinned back.

Harry suffocated me in his arms and lifted me off the floor, hugging me around the waist. He was spinning around in circles, my eyes darting all over the room in surprise. I was not expecting that at all. Just another time Harry had managed to surprise me

"Eva that's amazing! So you and Louis aren't? You don't? He's?" he spoke, interrupting his own questions with more questions. But I knew what he meant.

"It's true! Me and Louis are fine, and he understands everything. We sorted through it all." I explained, summarising the conversation I had previously had with Louis.

"Eva this is amazing! Does this mean…..?" he started, putting me down now. His green, emerald eyes looking into mine. I knew he wouldn't dare finish his sentence.

"It means that I can finally say what I've wanted to say all along, how I've felt along. But couldn't, because of my feelings for both of you. But now I can finally say- Harry Styles, I think I kind of love you."

His dimples were showing again, just like the first time I met him. He parted his lips to talk but this time I interrupted him. Placing my arms on his shoulders, around his neck I clasped my hands together and pulled him down towards me. Our lips touched and once again I felt everything in the world was right. Harry was definitely 'the one'. I relaxed my arms and let them slide back down next to myself.

"Eva, I know I love you. I want to be with you, right now and hopefully for forever." He declared smiling, placing his hand in mine.

I held onto him tightly, knowing that I would never have to let go. My eyes teared up at the very thought of being with Harry forever. I looked up at him smiling, my whole body tingling, going numb from our kiss. I decided to act on impulse, following my heart. Wondering what his answer would be…

"Harry, I want to ask you on a date. A proper first date, though I highly doubt anything will ever top what you did for me last night. It truly was the most incredible thing! Thank you again for doing that all for me." I smiled, my eyes getting tearier by the second. I tried to blink them away, biting my lip to keep them from falling.

"Like I said Eva- I would do that and so much more for you. As for the date, I know this is going to sound ridiculous but-" he stopped mid-sentence, getting down on one knee. My eyes widened, my throat closing up. Suddenly the tears disappeared and I could see perfectly. What I saw was Harry down on one knee, holding my hands and looking into my eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he finished, it was absolute perfection! Tears streamed down my face, wetting my pink cheeks.

"Of course Harry." I gasped, choking for air. He got off his knees and kissed me again. Then resting my head on his shoulder I felt him snuggle his head into my hair.

"I love you." He whispered, he didn't say anything else, he didn't need to. Within those three words I felt everything else he wanted to say. The first time we met popped into my mind, replaying everything that had happened up until now.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I felt him pulling away so I lifted my head to face him. He was smiling, once again his dimples perfectly intact. If this was what the rest of the year was going to be like I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come! I laughed while thinking all of this. It was so insane everything that had happened, I still didn't believe this was real! I don't think I ever would get used to it.

"C'mon we should go to Liam's now." Harry stated, leading the way.

"And I can't wait to tell them the great news." He grinned, tugging on my hand.

Our fingers intertwined we both smiled as we made our way over to Liam's and into our little piece of happily ever after.

THE END

**_Hi :) just a quick letter from me (Vivienne) THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! I'm so upset to be saying goodbye to these characters but I really hope you've enjoyed reading my fanfiction. I intend to write more in the holidays when I have time :) Thanks for all the lovely support, some of the messages I've received have been absolutely BEAUTIFUL! I wouldn't be writing if I didn't have amazing readers like all of you so THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! Honestly can't thankyou all enough:) My twitter's xo_Vivienne so come follow me if you want :) Can't wait to post more fanfic in the holidays!_**

**_Once again thankyou & The End :):):) XO_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I've been told that I'm not allowed to post my stories on this site anymore:( I was going to stop writing all together but I've decided instead to keep posting my stories but they'll be uploaded to .com instead:) I'll re-upload 'One Direction' and 'One Direction Sequel' but because I only just started 'Tease' unless you find me on twitter at vivvy1D and request me to continue then I'm going to stop writing that one. THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES! I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE ABOUT EVA AND THE BOYS, just go to .com :) and my username for that website is vivvy1D :) please don't stop reading just because I had to change websites! MUCH MUCH LOVE. Hope you keep reading my stuff3 xxx**_

_**(follow me on twitter at vivvy1D and tell me what you like and dislike about my stories and what you want to happen:)) **_


	25. Chapter 25

**SORRY GUYS I JUST REALISED THAT THE WEBSITE DIDN'T POST PROPERLY! The website I'm now posting on is www. one direction fan (take out the spaces though) im so sorry I didn't realise until now and I just wanna say a MASSIVE THANKYOU to absolutely every single one of my readers, and a HUUUGEEEEEEE thanks to anyone whos following me to www. one direction fan 3 I really appreciate it all! I HOPE MY STORIES DON'T SUCK AND YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THEM:D gimme some feedback:) im really sad to leave this site but they wont let me post my stuff anymore:( SEE YOU ALL ON www. one direction fan (take out the spaces though) XXXXXXX**


End file.
